HDT El Amor
by Viridiana
Summary: Las habian ido a visitar, estaban paseando... pero todos... solo tenian una cosa en la cabeza. Hacerlas regresar. Serie de Crossovers. Informes adentro.
1. El Amor

**Hola!**

**Pues les explicare de que trata esto.**

**Esta historia, esta levemente entrecruzada con el anime Prince of Tennis, realmente muy poco y si no conocen este anime... no importa, porque es una referencia minima.**

**Es una serie de one-shot de distintos animes. Pero siguen una misma linea... Un vagon del tren.**

**Son diferentes parejas, si quieren saber cuales solo entren a la historia que se llama: HDT 11 de Marzo, al final del capitulo vienen cuales son. Si les interesa, busquen los que tengan al principio HDT. ok?**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Y ES IMPORTANTE QE VAYAN ABAJO, EH!**

* * *

**Serie: Historias de un tren.**

**El Amor. Tito "El Bambino"**

-Aun no me la creo… -Umi por momentos no podía evitar alzar la voz. –Es que…

-Me da gusto que te guste vernos aquí. –Clef casi se golpeo por esa frase tan…

-Tonta, que frase más tonta; Gran Maestro Guruclef. –Paris se burlaba del hechicero. –Parece que el aire de la Tierra te ha afectado.

-No seas pesado. –Fuu rodo los ojos ante la inmadurez del gobernante de Céfiro. – Tu tampoco fuiste muy elocuente anoche que llegaron.

-Fuu, ¿de qué lado estás? –La melodiosa risa de Hikaru resalto. -¿Tu también?

-Extrañaba todo esto… -Y sin querer su mirada se posó en Lantis.

-No… tú extrañabas a cierto espadachín. –Umi fue silenciada con un codazo. – ¡Ouch! Pero si no estoy mintiendo.

Hikaru estaba igual de roja que su cabello y Lantis, hacia como que no oía la conversación.

-Extraño Céfiro. –Todos se quedaron en silencio. –Y estos años lo he extrañado a todos… Cada año vamos a la Torre, y mi deseo es volver una vez más…

-¿De visita? –Por primera vez el pelinegro habló.

-Hace unos años, si. –Le sonrió con cariño. –Pero ahora… no tendría nada que me atara aquí.

-¿Y tu, Fuu? ¿No deseas volver? –La joven de lentes se quedó sin palabras. –Es una decisión difícil, ¿no?

-Ni tanto. –Umi contestó. –Es que para nosotras es difícil dejar a nuestros padres.

-Mis hermanos están grandes y han formado sus familias. –La guerrera roja continuó la explicación a los tres hombres interesados en sus respuestas. –Hay veces, en las que me siento una extraña.

-Eso quiere decir, que lo han pensado y lo han hablado entre ustedes. –Guruclef casi saltaba del gusto.

-Siempre que nos vemos. –Umi acaricio, casi rozando, la mano del hechicero. –Ya no somos unas niñas. Somos unas adultas que han terminado de estudiar.

-Y con todo nuestro futuro por delante… -Hikaru no podía dejar de mirar, al que es y sería el único amor de su vida.

-Me suena a que han tomado una resolución. –Paris ya podía sentir a Fuu a su lado.

-Algo así… -Las tres se miraron en complicidad.

-¿Y? –Lantis estaba ansioso.

-Tenemos que hablarlo una vez más, antes de decidirnos. –Hikaru le sonrió a una jovencita a su lado. –Hola.

-Hola. –La tímida niña le contestó.

Una suave caricia la trajo de vuelta a su situación. Era Lantis, que le pasaba su dedo en el dorso de su mano.

-Me haces cosquillas. –Cada pareja estaba conversando individualmente.

-Tienes una piel, muy suave. –La voz profunda la hizo estremecerse. – Ve conmigo a Céfiro.

-¿En verdad lo quieres así? –Su voz sonaba calmada. -¿Cómo sabes que nos llevaremos bien? ¿Cómo sabes que no es un error?

-¿Y tú, porque lo pones en duda? ¿No bastó todo lo que vivimos? -Esa melodiosa voz que escuchaba en sueños le puso la piel de gallina.

-A veces pienso… que la Princesa lo planeó todo… -Sus ojos se entristecieron. –Como si siempre hubiera sabido que iba a pasar.

-En ese caso, no eres la única. –El pantalón de vestir se le ajustó a las piernas. –Zagato tenía una extraña manera de pensar, y estoy casi seguro… que ellos manipularon nuestras vidas.

-¿Estas insinuando que ellos nos juntaron? –Casi se reía… de lo bizarro que sonaba. – No sé, porque no me sorprende. De ellos, se podría esperar cualquier cosa.

-Luces más madura, y hablas de manera sabia. –Le sonrió tenuemente. -¿Dónde está la Hikaru que yo conocí?

-Sigue aquí, no te preocupes. –Sus menudos dedos encontraron los del hombre. –Solo es cuestión de dejarla libre.

-Déjala ser, es una parte de ti.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar recordar a su alter ego de la chica.

-Jajaja. –De algo se reía la mujercita con ganas. –No cabe duda que las mujeres somos tontas.

-¿Perdón? –El pelinegro no entendía nada.

-La pequeña niña a mi lado le gusta el niño de allá.

La chiquilla castaña no dejaba de observar un joven de cabellos verdosos.

-¿Y tú, como sabes eso?

-Porque es la misma manera en que yo siempre te he visto.

* * *

-Gracias por venir, se cuanto trabajo te ha de ver costado dejar tus ocupaciones.

-Vale la pena.

-Que serio, Mago Guruclef. –Umi le picó las costillas. –Sabes, tienes una sonrisa muy linda.

-Esa clase de cosas no se les dice a los hombres. –Dijo con seriedad, que sus mejillas sonrosadas desmentían.

-Anda, pero si nunca había visto sonrisa más linda. –Cruzó las piernas y cerró los ojos. –Pero si no te gusta que te halaguen…. No sé qué haces aquí.

-Umi…

-Es en serio, así soy. Sé que a veces desespero, pero pensé que a estas alturas, ya sabrías a qué atenerte.

-Umi…

-Solo quiero que pienses bien si quieres que me vaya a Céfiro contigo. Porque no habrá marcha atrás.

-Umi. –No había perdido ni un gramo de paciencia. –Te amo.

Se quedó callada, y sus ojos se abrieron de par de par.

-Umi, yo…

* * *

-¿Y qué tal va eso de ser gobernante?

-NO me quejo, las cosas están mejor. –Y sus ojos brillaron de orgullo. –Casi ya no hay problemas, la gente está feliz.

-Y tú también, por lo que veo.

-No me quejo, desde que estuvieron por última vez, las cosas han cambiado. –Sus dedos se enredaron en los de ella. –Me gustaría mucho que lo vieran, el mundo de Céfiro ha vuelto a ser lo que era antes.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Regresa conmigo, quédate a mi lado Fuu. – Ferio cambio se tono de voz a uno más ansioso. –Te juro que no te arrepentirás, yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz.

-Gracias Ferio, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber qué me quieres como yo a ti…

El joven se desilusionó. -¿Por qué presiento que habrá un PERO?

-Mira Ferio, yo…

El rechinido resonó por todo el vagón y las luces se fueron…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Me gustò, no es del todo lo que queria, pero me siento satisfecha.**

**El desenlace de la historia esta en el segundo capitulo de 11 de Marzo, ok?**

**Intentè hacer un fic interactivo, funcionò?**

**xD**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	2. Final

**Hola!**

**Aqui el final, con todo lo que se dijeron.**

**La frase al final es un pedazo de la cancion: Que precio tiene el cielo de Marc Anthony**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

La falla técnica se debió a un corto circuito. Pero las luces se habían pagado y entraron en acción las de emergencia, poco a poco la gente se recuperaba del impacto.

-¡¿Están bien? –El conductor salió de su cabina para ver a los pasajeros del primer vagón.

Esa: Es la pregunta del millón de dólares. ¿Cuentan los corazones rotos? ¿Las promesas dolorosas? ¿La incertidumbre? ¿El miedo? ¿Las frases incompletas?

-¿Siempre pasan este tipo de cosas? –Lantis enderezó a la joven.

-No, son casos raros. –No desenredó sus dedos. –Me gusta estar así.

-Te quiero, Hikaru. –La profunda voz la hipnotizó. –No te arrepentirás de tu decisión. Te lo juro.

-Yo nunca he dicho que me vaya a ir contigo.

-Lo sé, solamente lo sé. –La abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. –Gracias.

-No hay porque, yo te amo y lo único que he querido hacer estos años… es estar a tu lado.

-Y así será.

Aunque hubiera pasado, lo que pasó. Umi seguía impactada. Y cierto Mago se sentía más nervioso que nunca.

-Umi, ¿no vas a decir nada?

-Ya era hora. -Le sonrió antes de besarlo. -¿Sabes cuánto esperé a oír eso? Quería estar segura de lo que sentías por mí.

-Por eso no diste una respuesta segura.

-Si, yo nunca he escondido lo que siento… pero tú, eres más difícil.

-Es mi forma de ser.

-Y no podría pedir más.

-¿Segura? ¿No detestas eso de mi? ¿Mi carácter frio y seco?

-¿Tu sabes en lo que te estas metiendo? Yo soy caprichosa, gritona, neurótica y demás virtudes.

-Siempre lo he sabido. Y no me importa.

-A mi tampoco.

Volvieron a besarse. La situación con Ferio y Fuu, era algo complicada.

-No digas nada. –La ayudó a pararse se del suelo, después de asegurarse que no tenía ni un rasguño. –Déjalo.

-No entiendes, niño necio. –Estrechó con calidez su mano. –Necesito unos meses, cuando menos hasta que acabe la escuela. –Ferio iba a agregar algo. –Espera, deja que termine. Mi especialidad es algo extensa, la medicina es una carrera larga. –Sus ojos se iluminaron. -Quiero, que cuando vaya a tu lado, pueda ayudarte con la gente de Céfiro. Puedo ser una doctora y curar a la gente, no solo quedarme cruzada de brazos viendo como haces tu todo el trabajo.

-Fuu. –Ese simple acto, hizo que la amara más. –Serás una gran diplomática.

-Seremos, Ferio, seremos. Porque lo haremos juntos. –Acaricio la morena mejilla. -Solo dame unos meses, ¿sí?

-Con gusto.

La espera sería menor y era por un bien. Ninguno y ninguna podían refutar algo. Las cosas se habían acomodado en su lugar.

Únicamente habían quedado encerrados 30 minutos, después; había sido un día inolvidable. El primero de tantos.

Las dos primeras parejas partieron una semana después en compañía del hermano de Esmeralda.

Extrañarían a la chica restante, pero no era un adiós. Solo; un hasta luego.

_Nada es suficiente  
No porque me lo pides  
Si no porque faltan frenos al quererte_

_

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**No esta tan mal, verdad? O si?**

**xD**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


End file.
